


A Kinder Conversion

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [482]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Content, Spiritual Conversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Perhaps she can whisper suggestions to Patrick in his sleep, guide him toward becoming a confidante to the Beast that still retains ties to his own religious beliefs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 November 2016  
> Word Count: 192  
> Prompt: “Come over here and make me.”  
> Summary: Perhaps she can whisper suggestions to Patrick in his sleep, guide him toward becoming a confidante to the Beast that still retains ties to his own religious beliefs.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just a fun little speculation piece for me. That's not to say that the concept may not show up again later in this project. I just wanted to give it a shot and see what happened.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She has been watching the Shay family for some time now. Even before it was determined that young Jacob would play such an integral part in the rise of the Antichrist, these men intrigued her. James and his lapsed Catholic status is something of a requirement for his conversion. Young Jacob's open nature and willingness to let his crayons help him interact with others is admirable.

But it's Patrick that keeps tugging at her attention. The serenity that surrounds him is palpable. He has his religious beliefs, but chooses not to force them on anyone else, including his husband and son. In other circumstances, he might be a worthy candidate for corruption and conversion, but that is not the way of it. His calm presence will be a comfort to those closest to the Beast when they need it.

Perhaps she can whisper suggestions to Patrick in his sleep, guide him toward becoming a confidante to the Beast that still retains ties to his own religious beliefs. It would be a fascinating relationship, to say the least. She smiles at that thought and begins to plan how to achieve that end goal.


End file.
